A Hot Winters Night
by milarion2509
Summary: Clarion stays the night at Milori's.. you can already guess what happens


**okay since im a lazy mother fucker ive decided to give the password/email to my friend, the one who wrote the last story. so all the stories now will be hers, gbaiiiii,,,, ilyzzzzz. 2 weeks after the freeze**

Clarion was in Milori's shower, when she heard the door of the bath room open.

"Clarion?" She heard

"Yes dear?" She responded

"hows your shower going?" Milori asked

"the waters nice but the showers so big, theres to much room" she said, washing conditioner out of her hair.

The shower was about 1.5 metres long & 1 metre wide, with a lot of room.

"well maybe if I" he said cutting himself off as he opened the shower curtains, "joined you" he said stepping in.

Clarion on the other hand wasn't so confident. She grabbed the shower curtain and tried to cover herself, only resulting in her almost landing on her ass.

"Clarion relax, its me" he said walking close to her, leaving only 20cm space between them. She had her hands over her parts, but Milori stripped them off her and looked her up and down.

"youre gorgeous" he said leaning close to her ear and closing the gap between them.

Unable to control himself anymore, he kissed her with all his might. to his surprise, she let his tongue in and they both felt every inch of each others mouth, each minute getting more intense and aroused.

Clarion felt something on her thigh, at first she thought it was his hand, then she realised that wasn't the case.

Once she realised it was the tip of his erection she shyly touched the tip of it, but snatched her hand away as soon as she felt it, slighty from embarrassment but mainly from anxiety.

"Don't be shy to touch me Clarion" he said, sliding his hand up her dripping wet body from her stomach to her breasts, and cupping one in his hand.

Her face turned a deep red as she felt his other hand go from her stomach to her slit, and rubbing her slightly.

He slid one finger inside her and she let out a sharp moan. he took the finger out and lied them both on the steaming shower floor.

Milori sat clarion againt the shower wall and kissed her furiously.

While still kissing her, he stroked her thighs with both hands, and after about 30 seconds he put 2 fingers inside of her. he started slowly moving his fingers from her entrance to the back of her walls, but her moans were driving him crazy to the point he was thrashing his 2 fingers inside her in every direction and using his free hand to rub her clit, insanely fast.

He noticed her legs went limp and he could feel a sticky substance all over his fingers.

He started kissing her neck, then flicked his tongue over her nipples going lower and lower until he reached her clit.

Clarion was moaning loudly, they both knew the serving talents could hear them but they didn't care, they just needed each other so badly.

He licked her clit & her outer lips for a while, but then slid his tongue inside of her and was massaging her walls in every direction until she finally realised, and he eagerly licked her clean.

He stood her up and put her back against the wall and her leg up and on the soap holder.

He slid his rock hard member inside of her, and with her leg being up it hit her G-spot perfectly.

Within the first thrust Clarion felt like she could've came right then and there, but she held it in for as long as she could.

Milori was thrusting hard into her, hard enough she was banging the walls with such force they wouldn't have been surprised if the whole of pixie hollow heard them.

After about 15 minutes, they had both came twice and they were both done.

Milori turned the shower off and grabbed 1 towel.

"Can you pass me one" Clarion asked

"No" he said plainly "im drying you"

He pulled her into his embrace and dried her back, stomach, thighs and breasts giving a few kisses on the way.

They both got their pajamas on and went into miloris bed, but little did either of them know at that point that the shower was only the start of a VERY pleasure filled night.


End file.
